


The Lab Mouse, the Geek and the Convention

by fardell24



Series: Quinn's Code [6]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardell24/pseuds/fardell24
Summary: Daria is forced to do an experiment with a mouse with Kevin Thompson. Quinn and her friends go to a Convention.
Series: Quinn's Code [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/16655





	The Lab Mouse, the Geek and the Convention

_**Quinn's Code** _

**Instalment 6: The Lab Mouse - the Geek and the Convention**

**Monday, November 21, 2005**

_Lawndale High School_

The sophomore Biology class was in session, with Lawndale High's head Science teacher, Janet Barch, teaching.

“And like a husband going home to his noble and self-sacrificing wife, the rat keeps returning to the food box. That is, the positive reinforcement.” She then turned to her misandry. “Huh, if only men could be more like rats. Oh, sure, they come home at first. You feed them, you wait on them, and then, after twenty-two thankless years, they just up and leave. No note, no phone call, no nothing!” She slammed the ruler on the desk. “Just... like... that!”

“I wonder why he left,” Daria Morgendorffer said to her friend, Jennifer Burns.

“Now, before I divide the class into teams of two, who can give me another example of reinforcement?” Ms. Barch paused. “Fine, class. Ignore me... just like _he_ did! Kevin?”

“Uh?” Kevin Thompson drew out.

“Shut up, Kevin,” Ms. Barch said, her misandry at full intensity. She turned to Daria. “Daria? Reinforcement?”

“Hmm...” Daria began. “To make a child stop crying, a mother might say, ‘That's it! I'm sending you to El Paso to live with your real father.’ Whenever the child gets upset, the mother might wave an airline ticket in her face, or maybe even frame it on the wall by the clown picture. The ticket stops the girl from crying, or showing any emotion... ever.”

Jennifer looked at Daria. 'Is that right?'

“I like the way you think. Kevin... Daria will be your lab partner.”

'Uh, oh!' Jennifer thought.

“What!” Kevin's girlfriend, Brittany Taylor, shrieked.

“You two will design a maze, and condition Kevin,” Ms. Barch said, then she quickly recovered from her almost faux pas. “I mean, condition a mouse using positive or negative reinforcement.”

“But babe, we've never been separated on a lab project before! What'll we do?” Kevin wondered.

“Pass? “ Daria asked.

Jennifer chuckled in amusement.

“Brittany, Charles will be your partner.”

“But Ms. Barch, I'm a cheerleader!” Brittany squeaked in protest.

“Give me an 'R.'” Charles Ruttheimer III, aka Upchuck, said suggestively.

“I really like doing mazes. Those ones on the back of cereal boxes are cool,” Kevin said.

“Well, now I am excited,” Daria said.

“Shut up, Mack!” Ms. Barch said.

Michael 'Mack' Mackenzie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Ms. Burns will be your partner,” Ms. Barch said.

'Cool, I can deal with that.' he thought.

“Cool,” Jennifer said.

“So, now Kevin's my lab partner,” Daria said at lunch.

“Next best thing to working alone,” Jane said.

“Oh, no. He likes mazes,” Daria said.

“I'd swap if Ms. Barch would let us,” Jennifer said.

“Mack's not that bad,” Jane said.

“I'm not complaining. I've worked with him before, although that was years ago,” Jennifer said as she started to reminisce.

**4 years earlier**

_Younger Jennifer and Mack working on a project in Jennifer's living room..._

They were collaborating on a design for a future city.

“So we put the hospital here?” Mack asked.

Jennifer merely nodded.

“Cool,” Mack said. He drew the hospital, slightly embellished.

Jennifer gave a thumbs up.

“So, should there be a park near the hospital?”

_They continued their work_.

**Present**

“Good times,” Jennifer said quietly.

“Cool,” Jane said. She turned back to Daria. “Maybe you could get a wind up toy to distract him,” she said.

“His wind-up toy is working with Upchuck,” Daria said.

“That is definitely unfair for her,” Jennifer murmured.

“Certainly,” Jane said.

Kevin came up to the trio. “Hey, Daria. Mind if we do the maze thing at your house? My cable's broken.”

Daria began to get a calculating look on her face.

'She's up to something,' Jennifer thought.

“Sure,” Daria said.

“Cool!” Kevin said.

Jane looked at Daria. “You have a plan, don't you?”

Daria shrugged.

“Of course you do,” Jane said.

Helen Morgendorffer clicked off the TV. “Daria, I heard you're working with Kevin Thompson on a science project. He's quarterback of the football team, isn't he?”

Daria remained silent and looked at Quinn.

“Brittany was crying in the girl’s room,” Quinn said.

“Isn't he?” Helen asked.

“Yes,” Daria said.

“Science is fascinating. Tell me all about it, honey.”

“I can't. I signed a confidentiality paper. The other scientists would be mad,” Daria said.

Helen sighed. She turned to Quinn. “Oh, forget it. Quinn, how was your weekend?”

“It was awesome! Cindy and I totally pwnd all the guys in _Halo_ and _Age of Empires_ , and then the rest of the games were pretty even...”

Helen interrupted. “Daria, p _lease_ tell me about the project.”

Daria sighed. “It's about how behavior is affected by positive or negative reinforcement.”

“Sounds super,” Helen said.

“Like... say, you have a friend who responds to everything you say with, "‘That's great!’ This insincere reply is the same whether you saved a life or killed a bug, and thus becomes ‘negative reinforcement,’ causing you to withdraw from that person or persons,” Daria said.

“Wow. That's fantastic!”

Daria rolled her eyes.

“Maybe if you and Kevin work well together, he'll associate you with feeling good and want to include you in his circle of friends,” Helen said.

'I don't think so, Mom,' Quinn thought.

Daria just ignored Helen.

“Maybe I'll help with the project. I'm into science,” Quinn said.

“Quinn, that's great!”

“Quinn, I don't need your nerdiness in doing my project,” Daria said.

“Dar-i-a! I've told you many times. I'm not a nerd! I'm a geek! There's like a rather large difference,” Quinn said with annoyance.

“Not from where I sit,” Daria said.

Helen sighed, recognising the start of one of her daughters' many arguments.

However the doorbell rang interrupting the belligerence.

“Door!” Quinn said as she went towards it.

The phone rang.

“Phone!” Helen said.

Quinn opened the door. “Hey, Kevin,” she said.

“Hi, Quinn. Hey, Daria, I'm ready to start this maze thing,” Kevin said.

“I'll be helping, Let's go,” Quinn said.

“Sure,” Kevin said.

However, Daria had a distraction in mind. She turned on the TV. “Look, Kevin: the Pigskin Channel. Great big guys slamming into other great big guys. Fun.”

“Cool!” Kevin said.

“ _The Pigskin Channel! Classic football games 24 hours a day -- every day, all this month._ ”

“I guess it's just you and me. Got your saw and sandpaper?”

“Sure,” Quinn said. She looked at Kevin totally engrossed in the Pigskin Channel. 'There's no way I can get his attention away from that without turning off the TV, or changing the channel.'

“Good play!” Kevin said.

Daria and Quinn entered the garage from the dining room. “So you have a plan for the maze?” Quinn asked.

“Of course,” Daria said.

“Good,” Quinn said.

Daria went over to where she had placed the pieces of wood.

Mack pulled his white Valiant up in front of a small two story house, with a ramshackle yard. He got out, walked to the door and knocked on it. Jennifer soon came to the door. “Hi, come in,” she said quietly.

“Hi, Jen, could we start on the project tonight?” he asked.

“Sure,” Jennifer said. She led him towards the garage...

**Tuesday, November 22, 2005**

Once again, Kevin Thompson arrived at the Morgendorffer's house. “Hi, Kev, my man,” Jake Morgendorffer said as he met Kevin at the door.

“Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer, is Daria home?”

“She's here; she's up in her room. _Daria! Your friend is here!_ ”

“Cool!”

Daria was up in her room, and on the phone. “So you and Mack, have been friends a long time then?”

“ _Since early grade school,_ ” Jennifer said.

“That's a long time,” she said.

“ _I guess so_ ,” Jennifer said.

Daria then heard her father call out that Kevin was there. “ _Daria! Your friend is here!_ ”

“Sorry, I have to go, Kevin is here,” she said.

“ _Good luck_.”

“Thanks, bye.” Daria hung up and then went downstairs.

“Hi, Kevin,” Daria said as she came down the stairs.

“So, am I helping with the maze thing, or watching the Pigskin Channel?”

“Watching the Pigskin Channel.”

“Are you sure, Daria?” Jake asked.

“I don't need his help,” Daria said as she turned on the TV.

“Oh,” Jake said.

Daria then headed towards the garage, out the front door.

Quinn entered the living room from the kitchen, carrying snacks for her friends. She saw her father and Kevin watching a football game on the TV. 'Isn't he supposed to be helping Daria?' She had helped Daria with building the maze the previous night but she didn't want to do it again. “Kevin?”

No response.

“Kevin!”

Still no response.

“ _Kevin!_ ”

Again, no response.

Quinn changed tack. “Daddy?”

“What is it, Quinn? I'm watching this game.”

“Why is Kevin watching the TV and not helping Daria?”

“She asked him to,” Jake said as he scratched his chin.

“Of course she did,” Quinn realised.

Jake turned back to the TV. “Wait a minute, I don't remember that!”

“It happened, Mr. M.”

Quinn sighed.

Quinn re-entered her room and placed the platter of snacks on the table next to the computers.

“Oh, that Daria!” she exclaimed.

“What's up with her this time?” Kristen Bell asked.

“She's not allowing Kevin to help her with the lab project!”

“Did she give a reason?” Cindy Brolsma asked.

“She says that he would interfere with what she's doing and give her a bad mark!'

“Maybe you could ask her if she could find him something he can do and still contribute to the project,” Cindy said.

“I will think about it,” Quinn thought. 'If only I can find a way to ask her that won't lead to an argument...'

“Anyhow, you're ready for the convention this weekend?” Kristen asked.

“Yes, my Ichigo costume is almost ready,” Quinn said.

“Crossplay?” Kirsten asked.

“No, Kristen, _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , not _Bleach_!” Quinn said with a nervous laugh.

“Sorry,” Kristen said as Cindy laughed.

“So, are you coming?” Quinn asked.

“Certainly,” Cindy said.

“I'm coming,” Kristen said.

“It's going to be great!”

**Wednesday, November 23, 2005**

Kevin arrived at Schloss Morgendorffer a third time. “Hi again, Kevin, watching the Pigskin Channel again?” Jake asked.

“Of course, Mr. M,” Kevin said.

“Cool,” Jake said.

Quinn had seen Kevin park his Jeep from her bedroom window. She grabbed her cell phone.

Jennifer and Mack were in Jennifer's garage, training the mouse. Jennifer's phone rang. Jennifer dropped the mouse in surprise. “Where did it go?” she asked.

“I'll look for it whilst you talk,” Mack said.

“Thanks,” Jennifer said. She pressed the answer button. “Hi.”

“ _Hi, Jennifer?_ ”

“Yes?”

“ _It's Quinn_.”

“I know, what are you calling about?”

“ _It's about Daria, and Kevin. She's not letting him participate in their lab project!_ ”

“Have you talked to her about it?” Jennifer asked; she didn't want to broach the subject with Daria.

“ _Not yet_ ,” Quinn said.

“Talk to her about it; see if she could give him something for him to do.”

“ _Yeah, Cindy said something similar._ ”

“Good. Anyway I have to go, the mouse is being difficult.”

“ _How can a mouse be difficult?_ ”

“You don't want to know, bye.”

“ _Bye_.”

Jennifer put the phone in her pocket. She turned to Mack. “I'll help, don't want it getting into my food...”

Quinn hung up after her conversation with Jennifer. 'I guess I would have to talk to Daria after all,' she thought as she went to her closet to get out her so-far-incomplete costume for the convention.

Brittany finished filing Upchuck's _disgusting_ magazines. 'I don't want to touch them ever again!' She went back to the Rutthiemer's garage.

“Ok, I have finished filing your magazines!”

“There are more chores I have in mind for you, otherwise...”

“Ooh!”

Hours later, Jennifer collapsed into bed, exhausted. She and Mack had been unable to find the mouse...

**Friday November 24, 2005**

Kevin arrived at Schloss Morgendorffer a fourth time (as Daria didn't want him over on Thanksgiving). “Hey, buddy, let's watch a re-run of Superbowl XXXII!” Jake said.

“Sure, thing, Mr. M.”

Quinn entered the garage from the dining room. She saw Daria training the mouse. “Daria, we need to talk.”

“About what, Quinn?”

“Could you possibly find something for Kevin to do and still contribute to the project?”

“No.”

“What do you mean, 'No'?”

“Exactly what I said, Quinn. There is no way in which Kevin can contribute in a meaningful way.”

“You're underestimating him.”

“I'm not!”

“Surely, if he can be a quarterback, he can follow simple instructions!”

“He would mess it up!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Damn it! Remember, I'm in some of his classes, and I observe that he's incapable of taking in the simplest of information!”

“All I'm saying is, give him a chance!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

Daria and Quinn continued arguing.

After a few minutes the two sisters stopped their argument. “What is it to you anyway?” Daria asked.

“Kevin deserves to be treated better than the way you treated that duo back in Highland.”

“He is being treated better!”

Daria watched Quinn leave the garage, heading back towards the living room through the dining room. 'Now I have to find a way to include him,' she thought. It wasn't often that Daria conceded that Quinn was right.

Elsewhere, Brittany was tired of running errands for Upchuck. “Ooh!” She entered the Rutthiemer's garage. “Okay, I shined your spoon collection, filed your disgusting magazines _and_ finished your shopping.” She pushed some of the shopping into Upchuck's arms. 'I wanted to do my _own_ shopping on Black Friday!' “Can I go now?”

Upchuck put the shopping down on a bench and took out a jar of honey. “I'm sorry, Brittany, but I specifically said I wanted the honey that comes in a bear, not a jar.”

“Ooh! You, you... weasel!”

“"And remember, Kevin, it was the week that you two had broken up, so I don't think you should be too angry with... Back-Seat Brittany."”

“Ooh!” Brittany stalked away. 'This has to stop! Kevie isn't staying at the Morgendorffer Temptresses house any more!'

Over at the Burns Residence, Mack and Jennifer were still searching for their mouse.

Brittany approached the Morgendorffer's house as the sun was beginning to set. 'I will sneak in, grab the mouse and then get away,' she thought.

Brittany came up to the side of the house and looked into the garage. It was empty. The mouse was just waiting in the maze for her to grab it! She tried the side door, next to the window. Locked! She edged along to the sliding door and looked into the kitchen. Perfect! The kitchen was deserted. “Yes!” She said. She then heard a noise above.

She heard Daria saying “Who's there?”

'Oops!' Brittany thought. She leaned against the kitchen door, so as to not be seen by Daria. 'Of course her room has to be on this side of the house!' She waited a few moments before opening the kitchen door.

She opened it a bit. It made a noise, as the ball bearings did their thing. “Eep!” She stopped. After a few moments she restarted opening the door. Slowly and slightly lifting it so as to not have so many bearings making noise...

Having opened the door a quarter of the way, she then tried to slip into the house...

However, there was a problem: Her chest. Or more accurately, the large amount of padding in her bra. “O-ooh!” 'Of course!' She then pushed the door open further, a few bearings rolled. She paused, no noise, other than that of the Pigskin Channel in the living room. 'Right!' she thought. She squeezed through. There was pressure on her chest, but no worse than what she had subjected herself to at the beginning of puberty.

Brittany; having squeezed through the door, fell sideways into the kitchen. She quickly put her leg out and ended up doing the splits next to the table. She quickly got up and looked around the kitchen. 'Now, which door goes to the garage?' she thought. She tried the first door. Dining Room.

Second door. Downstairs bathroom, and stairs down to the basement. “OK...” She went back to the Dining Room. She then saw an extra pair of doors opposite to the kitchen. Brittany smiled.

The cheerleader entered the garage. She grabbed a box which lay near the door and approached the maze. “Now don't say a word,” she said. She grabbed the mouse, which bit her hand. “Ouch! You icky, little... animal!” She trapped the mouse in the box. “Now, you Morgendorffer Temptresses. You are going to need a new excuse if you want to drag my Kevin over here now.” She quickly let herself out via the side door...

Daria came downstairs to investigate the noises that she had heard. She saw the sliding door slightly open. 'Uh, oh!'

Daria ran into the garage, she saw that the side door was open, that one of the boxes was missing and that the mouse was no longer in the maze. “Oh no!”

Quinn was playing _Guild Wars_ when Daria slammed open the door to the room. Quinn turned from the computer. “What is it, Daria?”

“The mouse is missing!”

“I'm surprised as you are, Daria.”

“You're saying that you had nothing to do with it?”

“Exactly,” Quinn said.

Daria could see that Quinn was telling the truth. “Great! Now I have to ask Kevin.”

Quinn smirked as she turned back to the online game. She knew that Daria was in for a tough time.

Daria came downstairs and flicked off the TV in the middle of a play. “Hey! I was watching that!”

“I have some bad news, Kevin.”

“What's so bad that you had to turn off the TV?”

“Listen, our mouse is gone.”

“What?”

“Without the mouse, we fail, and we won't have time to train a new one.”

“Bummer, I wish there was something I could do, but what?”

“Did you take it?”

“What? I haven't been in the garage!”

“I see,” Daria said.

Brittany arrived home and carried the box with the mouse in it to her brother's bedroom. As always she dreaded entering that place, with its weird smells and weird décor. She opened the door slowly and walked over to where her brother was sitting at his desk. He got up making the chair fall back. “Hi, Britt!” Brian Taylor said.

“Don't let this mouse out of your sight, okay?” Brittany asked as she handed Brian the box.

“Sure,” Brian said in an unnerving tone.

“Look after it!” Brittany said as she turned and left the room. She didn't notice the evil smile on her brothers face...

At the Burn's house, there was a clattering as Mack dug through bits and pieces of old furniture in the garage.

Jennifer sighted something running out from behind an old television. She leapt for it and grabbed it. “Yay,” she said.

“You've got it?”

Jennifer nodded.

“Finally,” Mack said in relief.

Jennifer placed it back in the maze. “But now we only have the remaining three days to train it!” she said.

“True, but I bet yesterday was tense,” Mack said.

“We had Thanksgiving at a relatives house,” Jennifer said.

“That makes sense.”

“Yeah.”

Daria re-entered her room. 'I need to find out who took that mouse.' She opened her closet and took out a notebook. 'Time for investigating,' she thought.

She started writing out a list of suspects.

Brittany Taylor

Charles Rutthiemer

…

Later that night, Quinn put the finishing touches on her convention costume. “Done!” she said.

**Saturday, November 25, 2005**

Early in the morning, Cindy and Kristen approached the Morgendorffers house. “This is going to be a great convention,” Cindy said.

“So you say,” Kristen said. She had heard Cindy and Quinn go on and on about it for the last week, along with Quinn's complaints about Daria's treatment of Kevin.

“You are going to enjoy it, just wait,” Cindy said as she pressed the Morgendorffer's doorbell.

“Of course,” Kristen said with a sigh.

Quinn heard the doorbell as she came down the stairs. She drew the coat around her as reached the bottom and went to the door.

“Hello, Cindy, Kristen,” she said nervously.

“Hi Quinn, you're ready?” Cindy asked.

“Yeah,” Quinn said, running her hand through the chin length wig, and still showing nerves in her voice.

“Show it,” Kristen said with a smirk.

“OK, but I'll put the coat back on until we get there,” Quinn said. She dropped the coat to the floor, revealing a Mew Ichigo costume, complete with a replica of Mew Ichigo's weapon, hanging on Quinn's right hip.

“Cool,” Kristen said.

“Very cool,” Cindy said as she pulled the door closed behind her.

“Um, yeah. I'm not used to showing this much skin,” Quinn said.

“Well, there shouldn't be too much trouble at the convention,” Kristen said.

“True, but I hope that Upchuck wouldn't be there.”

“I wouldn't worry about that. Apparently he has been annoying Brittany all week,” Cindy said.

Quinn picked up her coat and put it back on. “Yeah.” she said. “Let's go.”

Daria knocked on the door at Jane's house. After a few minutes, Jane answered it. “Daria? Don't you know what time this is?”

“Time to search for the lab mouse whilst there is plenty of weekend left,” Daria said.

“Couldn't you have gone to Jen's first?” Jane said with a yawn.

“You're closer,” Daria said.

“True,” Jane said as she moved aside to let her friend in.

Ten minutes later, after Jane had put some caffeine in her system, she pondered the situation that Daria was drawing them into. “So, you want me to help you and Jennifer get the mouse back from Brittany even though you're not entirely sure that it was Brittany who took it?”

“Yes,” Daria said.

“Let me get the polaroid and I'll join you,” Jane said.

“Good.”

“If nothing else, I can stop you from getting too 'rash' with her.”

Daria grumbled.

Quinn, Cindy and Kristen arrived at the convention.

Lawndale County Bi-Annual Anime Convention 2005

They got out their tickets as they came to the door.

“Quinn Morgendorffer.”

“Here.”

“Cindy Brolsma.”

“Here.”

“Kristen Bell.”

They entered the main hall and saw that a great many people had already arrived. “I didn't realise that Anime was this popular in Lawndale,” Kristen said.

“I think most of the people may have come from Oakwood, Middlebury or other nearby towns,” Cindy said.

“That would make sense. They may have come from Baltimore too,” Kristen said.

“Yeah,” Quinn said as she doffed her coat and handed it to Kristen.

Kristen took the coat and put it on. She said aside to Cindy. “She's going to be a center of attention, isn't she?”

“I don't doubt it.”

They then approached a nearby _Astroboy_ exhibit.

Laughing, Quinn, Cindy and Kristen rounded a corner. “Hi, Jenna,” Quinn said.

“Hi, Quinn. That's an amazing costume,” Jenna Schwartz said in admiration.

“Thanks. I made it myself.”

That took Jenna aback. “Wow, you sew really well,” she said.

“I'd like to improve though, part of the costume itches.”

“It's still rather good,” Jenna said.

Quinn smiled.

Quinn, Cindy and Kristen came to a makeshift booth. “Tatiana?” Quinn asked.

“Hi, Quinn, Kristen, Cindy. Would you like copies of my fan fiction?” Tatiana Olivova asked, holding out a stapled printout of fanfic.

“Of what is the fanfic?” Quinn asked.

“This is a _Ranma_ fic in which the Saotomes never go to Jusenko, but the Tendos do,” Tatiana said excitedly.

“ _Ranma_ , no way!” Kristen said, slightly creeped out.

“Let me guess, Akane is hit with the reverse of Ranma's curse?” Quinn asked, wariness and scepticism showing in her voice.

Tatiana glared at Kristen before answering Quinn. “Yes! How did you guess?”

“I've started to read fics like that before. It's hardly original,” Quinn snarked.

“Oh, then this,” Tatiana said, putting the AU Ranma fic down. She picked another, smaller, fanfic paper up. “A one shot One Piece fic set shortly after the Alabaster arc.”

Quinn took it. “It had better be well written,” she said.

“I have a beta reader,” Tatiana said in response.

“Good,” Quinn said.

“You have other _One Piece_ fics?” Cindy asked.

“Yes,” Tatiana said, she handed Cindy another fic. “An AU from the Alabaster arc, in which Chopper doesn't join the Straw Hats.”

“I'm not that familiar with _One Piece._ I wouldn't appreciate it,” Cindy said.

“Oh,” Tatiana said. “Good point.” She accepted the _One Piece_ fic back from Cindy and soon handed her another fic. “A one shot _Sailor Moon_ fic set in the first season,” she said.

“That will do,” Cindy said with a smile.

“And you Kristen?” Tatiana asked eagerly.

“I'm only familiar with _Pokemon_ ,” she said sheepishly. She glanced at Quinn. “And half the first season of _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_.”

“Oh,” Tatiana said. “I'm afraid I don't write fic for the former. And I haven't printed out my _Ghost in the Shell_ fics.”

“That's ok,” Kristen said, relieved.

“By the way, Quinn. Your Mew Ichigo cosplay is quite convincing.”

“Thanks.”

Quinn, Cindy and Kristen took their leave from Tatiana's booth. “She's actually rather good,” Cindy said as she glanced over the fanfic that she had been given.

“Really?” Quinn asked.

“Well,” Cindy said slightly uncertainly. “Her writing's good at least, and her characterisation of Usagi.”

Kristen pondered “Then again, it's not that hard to characterise Usagi correctly.”

“Not true,” Quinn said. “There's more to her than her tendency to burst into tears.”

“Quinn's right,” Cindy said as they turned a corner and came to a _Ghost in the Shell_ booth.

“Cool,” Quinn said as she noticed that booth...

At the convention, there was trouble! “What do you mean it's bad. It's well written!” Tatiana objected.

“Look here,” a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan, (or fanatic) said, pointing at a place in one of Tatiana's Yu-Gi-Oh! fics. “This is completely out of character!”

Tatiana grabbed the paper out of the fan's hand. “How is it out of character. How is it out of character?” she asked.

“Kaiba would never act altruistically towards Yugi in that manner!”

“Oh, that! It's been established in this series that his parents didn't die when he and his brother were children,” Tatiana explained.

“It's part of a series!? I thought it was a oneshot,” the fan said. He looked the beginning of the story over again.

“No, it's in a series.”

“It doesn't say it's in a series.”

“Well, it is. The rest of it is on fanfiction.net if you want to have a look.”

“I don't want to have a look!”

“If you don't like it, give it back,” Tatiana demanded. She made a move for the paper in the fan's hand.

“NO! I'M NOT!” The fan's shouting brought the attention of nearby convention goers, including Jenna and Koichi.

“That won't end well,” Jenna said in embarrassment. Koichi nodded.

The fan grabbed the fic papers on both side and started ripping it up. “HEY!” Tatiana exclaimed. She placed her hands on her hips. “Do you know how much printer ink costs!” she objected. The fan continued ripping it up.

“I know, its a complete waste of ink, _and_ paper!” the fan said, as he scattered the pieces about. “Let's see what else you have here...”

“Oh no you don't!” Tatiana growled as she stared the other person in the eye.

“I will!” the fan said as he grabbed another fic...

“What?” Cindy said, confused.

“What?” Quinn asked, turning from a fan artist's booth.

“Look!” Cindy said pointing.

Quinn looked in the direction where Cindy was pointing, and saw Tatiana struggling against a security guard whom was escorting her out of the convention. “Oh dear! Looks like someone didn't like her fanfics,” she said.

“Most likely, but why is she the one who's being thrown out?” Kristen asked.

“She overreacted?” Cindy wondered.

'That's likely,' Quinn thought.

Tatiana was pushed out of the doors of the convention center. “You can't ban me from Lawndale Anime Conventions for life!” she exclaimed.

“Not for life. Another four years. Until you're an adult,” the security guard said.

“This is outrageous! I wasn't at fault!”

“No, but you caused a disturbance.”

“It still wasn't my fault!” Tatiana objected with her arms crossed.

Tatiana sat boredly outside the convention hall. 'This is tedious!' she thought. She wished she had a yo-yo or something. She had already re-read what remained of her print-outs many times. “I shouldn't have been thrown out,” she murmured for the umpteenth time.

Mack's full Valiant pulled up pulled up outside a modestly sized white house with a clean yard. Daria, Jane and Jennifer had enlisted Mack and Lisa Fisher on their search for Brittany and the mouse. Brittany hadn't been at Lisa's house, nor at Angie Zammit's or Nikki Dowlings.

They noticed a few other cars. “Donna's older brother seems to haven't gone back to College yet,” Lisa said.

“Thanksgiving may not have been enough,” Jane said with a shrug.

“I guess so,” Daria said.

Lisa rang the doorbell. A modestly dressed middle-aged blonde woman answered the door. “Hi, Mrs. Bolton, is Donna home?” Lisa asked.

“Yes, Lisa. She's up in her room. Come in and I'll get her,” Donna's mother said.

“Thanks,” Lisa said.

“The others can come in too,” Mrs. Bolton said.

“Cool,” Jane said. As soon as Donna's mother had turned, Jane lifted the polaroid and took a picture.

Lisa glared at Jane. “That's not a good idea,” she whispered as she stepped inside.

“For use in an artwork,” Jane explained.

“I guess so,” Lisa said, uncertainly. She had heard from various other classmates that Ms. Defoe considered Jane to be very good.

A minute later, Donna entered the living room. “Hi, what brings you here, Lisa, Mack?”

“Actually it was Daria,” Mack said.

“I was wondering if you knew where Brittany is?” Daria asked.

Donna looked uncomfortable. “Brittany? Actually, she's in my room,” she admitted.

“She is?” Daria got up and headed to the stairs where Donna had come down.

“Wait, Daria,” Jane said. She and Jennifer also got up.

Daria waited at the foot of the stairs for her two friends to catch up. “Wait, which room is yours?” Daria said when she realized that she wouldn't know which room Brittany would be in.

“I'm not telling you,” Donna said with her hands on her hips. “I'll go get her.”

“I'll wait,” Daria said as she went back to her seat.

Donna returned to her room, where Brittany was gazing out the window. “Brittany? What did you do to annoy that Daria girl?”

“Annoy her!” Brittany squeaked. “She was stealing my Kevvy!” She paused. “Why?”

Donna gave her a look. “You may have been worried about Upchuck, but she's here.”

Brittany sat down. “Tell her I'm not here!”

“She's already knows that you're here,” Donna said.

“You told her, didn't you?”

“Yes.”

Donna came down. “Brittany doesn't want to see you,” she said to Daria.

“She doesn't? Then I'll stay here until she changes her mind.”

“If Brittany doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want to see you.”

“I'm still staying here. Go and tell her that.”

Jennifer placed her hand on Daria's shoulder. “I think that is not a good idea.”

Daria was stubborn. “Maybe not, but she entered my house and took something that wasn't hers. I would rather talk to her, than involve the police.” She turned back to Donna. “Tell her that too.”

Donna sighed. “Would you really do that?”

“Only if I had no other choice,” Daria replied.

Donna thought for a moment. “I will tell Brittany that.”

“Good,” Daria said.

Brittany saw Donna come back into the room. “Is she gone?”

Donna gave a sympathetic look. “She won't leave until she talks to you. She also said that you took something from her house and that she would go to the police about it if you don't talk to her.”

Brittany's eyes opened wide. “The Police? Eep!”

“What did you take from the Morgendorffer's house?”

“A mouse. But it was so that Daria would stay away from Kevin.”

“I see,” Donna said. 'Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, he's not worth it,' she thought.

Brittany looked down. “Kevvy ignored me!” she said forgetting to say that the Pigskin Channel was responsible, not Daria.

“Still, talk to Daria.”

Brittany sighed, and got up. “I'm ready.”

Brittany came down the stairs after Donna. “I'm here, Daria. I'm not sorry that I took that stupid little animal!”

Daria's voice was low. “I know why you would take it, but I'm not after Kevin.”

“You are!”

“I am not. You can have him. He's only over at my house because Ms. Barch put us together on the science project. The same reason why you're working with _Upchuck_.”

Brittany twirled her hair in thought. “That's true. I would still have the problems with Upchuck though,.”

Daria, Jane and Jennifer exchanged a look. Why would Brittany still have a problem with Upchuck if they weren't working together? “Right,” Jane said with an eyebrow raised.

Daria turned the conversation back to her intent. “I would like that mouse back!”

“I don't have it here!” Brittany projected.

“Of course not,” Jennifer murmured.

“I know you wouldn't have it here. I hope you didn't let it go,” Daria said, her face in Brittany's.

Brittany glared back. “What do you think I am? Stupid? I gave it to my brother!”

Jane stepped next to Daria and looked at Brittany. “How do you know that he didn't let it go?”

Brittany twirled her hair again. “He had better not, the little creep!”

“Now. I'll give you a deal...” Daria began.

Brittany interrupted. “What sort of deal?”

Daria shot back. “...You give me the mouse back, and you can have Kevin back.” She paused. “ _If_ we go to your house _now_.”

“Upchuck might be there!”

“That would be the _least_ of your worries,” Daria said as she gave a disconcerting smile.

Brittany flinched. “Oooh! We don't have to go now!” she said as she brandished a fist. Daria responded by grabbing the cheerleader by her shoulders.

“Um, Daria, you don't want to do that!” Lisa warned.

“We are going now,” Daria said.

“No!” Brittany said, and promptly twisted Daria onto her back in a martial arts move. Daria leapt up and was promptly restrained by Jane and Jennifer.

“You're good,” Daria said stubbornly.

“Brittany, I think it would be wise to accept Daria's request,” Donna said. She didn't want the stand off happening in her living room to go on for much longer.

Brittany then began to twirl her hair more intently than before.

Mack's Valiant and Donna's Hyundai Elantra pulled up outside the Taylor mansion. Mack, Jane, Jennifer and Daria emerged from the Valiant. Brittany, Donna and Lisa from the Elantra. Brittany looked around nervously. 'He's not here,' she thought.

“It looks as if no one's home,” Jane said.

“I agree,” Jennifer said.

“Time to go in,” Daria said.

“Follow me,” Brittany said.

Brittany opened Brian's door to find the creepy room deserted. “Here's not here,” She said after a moment.

“Is your father or step-mother home?” Daria asked.

“You're not going to tell them!” Brittany said.

“I might,” Daria said in response.

“O-ooh! I'm not going to say if they are or not!”

“Are they or not?”

Brittany remained unwilling to tell Daria if her father or Ashley-Amber were home. “Daria, I think it's best not to bring her parents into this,” Jane said.

“Why not?”

“Brittany might accuse you of slander or something. Not in so many words of course,” Jane replied.

“Of course.” Daria turned to Brittany. “I'm not going to tell them, but they may know where your brother is.”

“I think they're here,” Brittany said.

Brittany's father didn't have a clue, but Ashley-Amber told Brittany that Brian was seeing one of his friends.

“That's disappointing,” Jane said after Brittany had come downstairs and told them

“We're not going to try to go around Brian's friend's places are we?” Donna asked.

“The places he hangs out at; creepy,” Lisa said with a shudder.

“Some are creepier than Andrea's,” Donna said.

“And you would know this, how?” Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I had to accompany Brittany there to pick him up once,” Donna said.

“And she had a sleepover at Andrea's in middle school,” Lisa said.

“Never again,” Donna murmured.

“Right,” Daria said.

“Brittany, there would be an address book somewhere?” Jennifer asked quietly.

“Yes,” Brittany responded.

“You know where it is?” Daria asked.

“Yes,” Brittany replied.

After Brittany had copied the details for Brian's friends as described in the address book (which they had borrowed from Steve), they left the Taylor residence heading towards the closest of those addresses.

Back at the Convention Quinn came back to Cindy and Kristen with a signed Manga. “Yes!” Quinn shouted. Kristen put her hands over her ears. “Cool,” she said sardonically.

“What is it? Cindy asked excitedly.

Quinn pointed to the katakana phrase on the cover of the manga. “Saibakanada no toraburu,” she said.

“Huh?” Cindy asked.

“Loosely translated: Cyber-Canadian Troubles,” Quinn said. “It's cyberpunk.”

“Oh, so it's like _Ghost in the Shell_ , except in Canada?” Kristen asked.

“Wait, how can you read it if it's in Japanese?” Cindy asked. 'She would have mentioned it if she knew the language,' she thought.

“I understand some symbols. Besides, Koichi knows it,” Quinn replied.

“Cool,” Kristen said.

Having not found Brian at other places, the Valiant and the Elantra pulled up in front of a run down townhouse in Lawndale Flats, a public housing estate on the north-eastern edge of town.

“Still think that place in Texas is worse?” Mack asked.

“Yes,” Daria replied, having mentioned Highland earlier. She opened the door.

The young lady warily opened the door a crack, ensuring that the chain lock was in the correct position. She saw a large group of teens just outside. A girl with long auburn hair was glaring at her. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Is this the Mankin residence,” the auburn haired girl asked in a monotone.

“Yes, it is,” the young lady said timidly. 

“Is someone named Brian Taylor here?”

“No comment. Who's asking?”

“I'm his sister!” a very perky blonde said in a high pitched voice.

“Oh, but not everyone can come in, only about four of you at most. There isn't much room.”

Brittany, Daria, Jane and Lisa entered the Mankin's rather spartan (and tiny) lounge/dining room behind the young mother. They could see that there wasn't much in the way of chairs.

“Cal, Brian's sister is here,” Ms. Mankin called.

“Coming, Mom,” was the reply. The sounds of a ruckus in the bedroom came through the wall.

“Would you like anything?”

“Soda would be nice,” Jane said. Lisa and Brittany nodded.

“Water would be fine,” Daria said.

Brian and his friend Cal emerged from the bedroom. “What are you doing here, Brit?” he asked.

“I would like the mouse back,” Brittany said.

“She took it from me,” Daria explained.

“It's not here!” Brian said with a disturbing smile.

“What's going on?” Ms. Mankin asked, wanting to know what exactly was going on.

Jane turned to Daria, who then explained, with some commentary by Lisa...

“Let's see if I have this straight, Ms. Barch assigned Brian's sister's boyfriend to Daria, which caused Brian's sister to get jelous? And she then tries to stop her boyfriend from spending time with Daria by stealing the mouse from Daria's house? Is that right?” Ms. Mankin asked after some thought.

“Yes,” Daria replied.

“Pretty much,” Jane added.

“It's rather stupid,” Ms. Mankin said.

“I agree with that,” Daria said.

“If only...” Ms. Mankin said briefly before stopping.

“I realize that now,” Brittany said, with a slight shake of her head.

“So, Brian, _where_ is the mouse?” Ms. Mankin asked, wanting to get to the point. 'I hope he hasn't done something to it...' she thought.

“Not here!”

“Clearly!” Ms. Mankin said with her arms over her chest, and glaring at Brian. He smiled. 'He's creepier than ever!'

“It's at home!” Brian said.

“It's not in your room!” Brittany said.

Brian smiled again. “It's in the basement.”

'There's something strange about the way he's smiling,' Daria thought. “We definitely didn't look there. Let's go,” she said.

“I agree,” Jane said.

“Sure,” Brittany said.

“You want to take Brian with you?” Ms. Mankin asked.

“Yes,” Brittany said.

“Bye, Cal.”

“Bye, Brian,” Cal said quietly.

The group left the townhouse. “So, we have Brian?” Mack asked.

“Yes, the mouse is apparently in their basement,” Lisa said.

“Let's go,” Mack said.

“Sure,” Donna said.

The two cars then arrived back at the Taylor's mansion, after driving across Lawndale, 20 minutes later.

Brian and Brittany went down to the basement. Shortly afterwards, Brittany emerged from the basement carrying a box, the same box that she had taken from the Morgendorffer's garage. “It's in here, Daria,” Brittany said.

“I wonder why,” Jane said.

“Good,” Daria said as she snatched the box away. She opened the box and looked at the mouse. “Of course.”

“What?” Jane asked. Jennifer repeated her question with an enquiring look. Daria showed them the mouse. “Oh! That creep!”

“He obviously did something,” Jennifer said quietly.

Daria closed the box.”Thanks for your help,” she said to Mack and the cheerleaders.

“You're welcome,” Mack said.

“Time to go,” Daria directed.

“Sure,” Jane said.

However, when Daria opened the door, she found Upchuck on the doorstep. “Ms. Morgendorffer, I know Brittany's here.”

“What is it to you? I'm sure that you have your project well in hand.”

“Indeed I do, but I need some _input_ from her. Ms. Barch will fail us otherwise.”

Daria could see the truth in that statement. However something was 'off' about Upchuck's demeanour. “What aren't you saying?” she asked.

“Who cares? Let's go,” Jane said.

“Wait, Jane. Something's up,” Jennifer said.

“Probably,” Jane said after a little thought.

“Brittany doesn't want to see you, Upchuck!” Donna said.

“True,” Upchuck admitted.

“Kevin wouldn't like it when I tell him what you have been doing,” Daria said.

“That big lug? The worst that he would do is try to pummel me. I have taken karate.” Upchuck adopted a karate pose for emphasis.

“I guess...” Jane began.

“What do you have on her?” Daria asked, interrupting Jane.

“What?” Jane asked.

“What?” Upchuck echoed.

“It's obvious that you have something on her,” Daria said.

“Feisty _!_ ”

“What is it, Upchuck?” Jane said.

“I'm not saying!”

“Give it to me!” Brittany said, emerging from one of the side rooms.

“No!” Upchuck said.

“Yes!”

“Whatever it is, hand it over,” Daria said.

“Even if I wanted to, it's safely at home,” Upchuck said.

“Go there,” Daria said.

“No, Daria. Brittany, I will tell Kevin, if you don't come now.”

“So that's it,” Jane concluded. Jennifer nodded as she came to the same conclusion

“That's what?” Daria asked, confused.

“They cheat on each other, some of the time. He's caught Brittany at one of those times,” Jennifer whispered to Daria.

“Oh, then go and tell Kevin, Upchuck. Just leave Brittany alone,” Daria said.

“It isn't the usual type of cheating.”

Daria turned to Brittany. “It isn't an adult, is it?”

“Of course not!” Brittany answered, squeaking higher than usual.

“It's a teen, but not someone from _Lawndale,_ ” Upchuck said, placing the emphasis on the town's name.

“O-ooh!” Brittany had had enough. “So what if it's the Oakwood quarterback!”

Donna was shocked. “Sam Stack? But he's Kevin's biggest rival!”

“I know,” Brittany said in embarrassment and shame.

Donna saw the expression on her friend's face. “I won't tell him.”

“So, it comes out,” Daria said.

Donna shot a look of annoyance at Daria. “Thanks, Donna,” Brittany said.

“Now, it's time to go,” Jane said.

“Yes, I need to figure out what to tell Ms. Barch on Monday,” Daria said.

When Quinn, Cindy and Kristen left the convention for the day, they found that Tatiana was still sitting outside. “Why are you still here?” Kristen asked.

“I had planned to be at the convention all day,” Tatiana said. Her voice showed a mixture of boredom and exasperation.

“So? There's are other things to do in Lawndale,” Cindy said.

“Not many!” Tatiana answered.

“Those options are still available,” Quinn said.

“I guess so,” Tatiana said.

“How are you getting home?” Cindy asked.

“My sister is picking me up,” Tatiana said.

“That's ok then,” Cindy said.

“We can wait, keep you company,” Quinn suggested.

“No need to do that,” Tatiana said.

“Oh, OK.”

Later that night, the Morgendorffers were having their usual dinner of microwaved lasagne.

“How was it at the Convention, Quinn?” Jake asked.

Quinn started into her description of events...

“...And then Tatiana was thrown out,” Quinn said as she continued her description of the convention.

“Well, she caused a disturbance. That's what happens when obsessions get out of control,” Helen said.

“I guess so,” Quinn said. She considered that it was a possiblity that Tatiana was obsessed.

“How was your day, Daria?”

“The usual,” Daria said, deciding not to give anything away. (She hadn't been able to get the mouse to respond to any stimuli. It had just lay there, shaking. She knew she had to out Brian to Ms. Barch somehow, but without naming him.)

“You must have done something. I notice that Kevin isn't here, watching the pigskin channel,” Helen said.

“Yeah, where is he?” Jake asked.

“Jake! Let me ask!”

“Sorry.”

“He has finished his part of the project,” Daria said.

“Are you sure?” Helen asked.

“Of course he has,” Daria answered.

“I know that you went somewhere today,” Jake said.

“I go somewhere every Saturday,” Daria said. 'At least since we moved here.'

“I suppose,” Helen sighed.

**Sunday, November 26, 2005**

Quinn, Cindy and Kristen arrived at the convention for the second day. Quinn was wearing the Ichigo outfit again. “What do you think will happen today?” Cindy asked.

“It probably will be as exciting as yesterday,” Kristen said.

“What make you say that?” Quinn asked.

“Tatiana is here,” Kristen said, pointing her out.

“Tatiana? Weren't you banned for four years?” Quinn asked.

“I was, but it's not fair!”

“You think you could change their mind by being here?” Quinn asked.

“Possibly!” Tatiana said.

“I don't think it would work,” Kristen said.

“Sorry,” Cindy said, as they went in.

Tatiana sighed.

Daria, Jane and Jennifer were in the garage, with the mouse. “It's hopeless. He hasn't touched his food,” Jennifer said.

“I know what to say to Ms. Barch,” Daria said.

“The truth?” Jennifer asked.

“Without mentioning Brian by name,” Daria said.

“Good,” Jane said.

“So, what are you saying to Ms. Barch?” Jennifer asked.

“You'll find out tomorrow,” Daria said. Jennifer nodded.

“But what'll happen to the mouse?” Jane asked.

“I have no idea what Ms. Barch will do with it,” Daria said.

“True, maybe one of our classmates?” Jane asked.

“But which student would want a traumatised mouse as a pet? It wouldn't be worth it,” Daria said.

'I guess so,' Jane thought.

**Monday, November 27, 2005**

Ms. Barch's class was in session. “Brittany, Charles. You're up.”

Brittany and Upchuck carried their cage to the front. It contained a hamster tube leading to the cheese.

“We started with...” Upchuck began.

Ms. Barch interrupted. “Shut up, Charles. Brittany, did you go with negative or positive reinforcement?”

Upchuck gulped. He hoped Brittany would read from the cue card that he had given her.

Brittany took out the card that Upchuck had printed out for her. “We used positive reinforcement to train the mouse to find the right way to the food in the center of the maze,” she said. Unfortunately she sounded dull.

Ms. Barch took the cue card off Brittany. “Who wrote this?” she asked.

“It doesn't matter,” Brittany said, knowing that if she did tell the teacher that it was Upchuck who wrote it, that she would fail.”

Ms. Barch came to that conclusion anyway, but didn't want to fail Brittany. It was the best that she had done since she started at LHS the previous year. “OK, Brittany, you get a B-.”

“That's a relief,” Upchuck said.

“Not _you_ , Upchuck! You get a D-!”

Upchuck groaned.

“Daria and Kevin.”

“In conclusion, this mouse -- through no fault of my own, _Brittany_ \-- was repeatedly abused by a ten-year-old _boy_. As a result, the mouse's primary response to everyday stimuli is fear. Similar reactions also occur in humans. Take the mugging victim, beaten with nunchuks in an alleyway. As he, or she, recalls the attacker's face -- his scraggly goatee and cheap, dangly earring -- she learns to hate and fear all men, regardless of age, race or taste in jewelry,” Daria said as she concluded her presentation.

“Really?” Kevin asked.

“Don't interrupt, hateful scum. Excellent job, Daria. You get an 'A.'”

“All right!” Kevin celebrated. Too soon...

“Not you, you _man_. You get a 'D.'”

“All right!” Kevin said. It was still his best lab grade ever...

Kevin met Daria in the hallway after class. “You know, Daria, I really liked hanging out at your house and working on the maze thing.”

“Yeah, the week just flew by. It was like you were hardly there.”

“Thanks.” Kevin paused. “Hey, Daria?”

“Yes?”

“I'm having a big party Friday, and I want a lot of cool people there. Could you...”

“Yes?” she asked with slight hope.

“...ask Quinn if she could make it?”

“No, Kevin, you can ask her yourself,” Daria said in reply.

“Um, OK.”

_Finis_


End file.
